Némésis
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [Spoiler de Thor 2 - Prélude à Immortalité] Et si Loki avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie après la sombre nouvelle dans les donjons d'Asgard ? Qui sera là à son arrivée pour panser ses blessures, qui pourra lui redonner l'envie de se battre pour vivre ? [présence de personnages OOC par moments]
1. Prologue

**Avertissements :**

**.**

**SPOILER MAJEUR DU FILM THOR : UN MONDE OBSCUR.**

.

Si vous n'avez pas vu le film et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez surtout pas cette fiction parce qu'elle va vous dévoiler un gros évènement du film. Vous êtes avertis.

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Loki entendait, bien clairement, les nombreux combats qui faisaient rage au-dessus de lui, par-delà les plafonds et planchers solidement renforcés des geôles des donjons Asgardiens. Il y avait aussi ceux qui se passaient directement de l'autre côté des barrières magiques de sa propre cellule, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Le gros n'avait pas voulu le faire sortir alors qu'il aurait été un atout incontestable dans cette guerre contre Asgard, c'était leur problème. Au moins, Frigga était venue lui porter quelques livres pour occuper son éternité.

Il ne la remercierait jamais à voix haute, mais il était très reconnaissant. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas mis au monde, mais il pouvait sans conteste la considérer comme sa mère tant elle lui donnait de l'affection et de l'attention.

Assis contre le mur, son bouquin ouvert entre ses deux mains, il relut pour la seconde fois un livre mythologique sur le Vahalla, conscient qu'il ne s'y rendrait jamais. Hela serait bien plus à l'aise de l'accueillir que ne le seraient jamais les défunts guerriers logeant au paradis des héros Asgardiens. Toute cette mythologie le faisait parfois rire tant elle semblait idyllique, mais il n'avait pas de misère à y croire tant c'était précis, mais surtout probable.

Un lourd et puissant grondement le sortit de sa lecture. Quelques fragments de plafonds tombèrent dans sa cellule, accompagnés de nuages de poussière. Quelque chose s'était écrasé sur le palais et Loki se demandait évidemment si ce n'était pas Thor qui s'était encore énervé avec Mjolnir un peu plus loin dans les donjons. Peut-être avait-il fait éclater toute la salle avec son marteau. Il rit un peu mais lorsqu'une autre secousse le fit légèrement tanguer, il se redressa et chercha à voir à l'extérieur de sa cellule, sans succès. Thor et ses amis passèrent en trombes devant lui et coururent vers la salle du trône. Peut-être était-ce plus sérieux après tout.

Décidant de ne pas s'en faire, il prit place dans une chaise qu'il parvint tout juste à approcher de lui avec sa magie. Cette fichue cellule l'empêchait d'utiliser plus de quelques pour cent de sa puissance et il était en colère contre ces abrutis qui avaient osé bloquer ses pouvoirs. Seul dans sa cellule, son livre à la main, il recommença à lire en se disant que peut-être Thor viendrait lui faire un compte rendu, comme d'habitude.

/…/

Lorsque le garde (1) s'approcha de sa cellule, longtemps après que les corps des prisonniers furent ramassés du couloir des cellules, et que près d'une journée ait suivi le calme plat du combat contre Asgard, Loki le regarda du coin de l'œil. Son casque à la main, les cornes d'or brillant sous la lumière de sa propre cellule, Loki remarqua son visage sombre, en deuil.

Son propre cœur chavira à l'instant où il prononça les mots fatidiques.

- La reine Frigga, paix à son âme, a rejoint le Valhalla.

Ses membres tremblant de rage et de douleur, Loki fit un signe de tête au garde pour qu'il s'en aille, et déposa son livre par-dessus le coussin de velours du tabouret de sa cellule. Une souffrance sans limites enveloppait chaque partie de son être, et s'il en eut été capable, il aurait sans doute pleuré et crié sa peine. On avait célébré les funérailles de sa mère et il n'avait pu être là pour lui dire adieu. Cette femme qui l'avait bercé était morte au combat, et il n'avait même pas pu voir le corps, ni graver une dernière image d'elle dans ses souvenirs.

Stoïque, face au mur et de dos aux autres, il sentit la magie pulser dans son corps, brisant les barrières qui avaient été apposées sur sa magie.

Le regard voilé de larmes contenues, Loki sentit son corps être transporté par la force de sa puissance, et sombra dans une inconscience accueillie à bras ouverts, l'empêchant de réaliser que les larmes contenues coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues froides et bleues.

* * *

(1) Je ne me souvenais plus si c'était un garde ou Fandrall qui venait lui parler, mes sincères excuses si je me suis trompée : S

* * *

_À suivre... Lundi prochain si vous aimez... _


	2. Chapitre 01

**Suite à vos commentaires, je vous publie ce chapitre (3x plus long que le premier ^^) pour que vous ayez une vraie idée de ce à quoi ressemblera la fiction. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

_Flash-Back (Peu après la fermeture du portail dans les Avengers)_

Lorsque Tony Stark était revenu à lui après sa chute d'une centaine de mètres depuis le portail créé par les Chitauris, il avait été soulagé de retrouver sa Terre, sa planète, sa maison, Jarvis mais surtout sa vie. Baigné d'un soulagement sans limites, il n'avait réalisé que quelques minutes plus tard, à la table d'un restaurant libanais et un shawarma devant lui, que c'était une fois de trop qu'il manquait y perdre la vie. Il ne regrettait pas Iron Man, mais c'était de plus en plus dangereux et ces ennemis venus de l'espace… trop pour lui.

Il termina de manger sans avoir dit un mot, salua ses amis et retourna à la tour peu après que Bruce lui ait dit que Loki était toujours incrusté dans le plancher de son penthouse.

- Laissez-moi régler tout ça, je vous appelle si j'ai besoin d'aide, lança finalement Tony avant de s'envoler vers sa tour légèrement détruite.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, à peine deux minutes plus tard, il remarqua effectivement la présence de Loki dans son plancher, semblant inconscient. Il se posa sur son balcon extérieur puis avança vers son bar à la recherche d'une boisson forte. Presque toutes ses bouteilles avaient été éclatées, dégageant une puissante odeur d'alcool tout près de son bar. Il gémit de détresse, surtout parce que la majorité d'entre elles dépassaient les quatre chiffres, mais réussit à trouver un rhum brun encore intact. Il se servit aussitôt un verre de rhum sur glace, calla l'once de boisson dans son verre et s'en servit trois autres avant de marcher vers le corps du dieu en plein cœur de son salon.

Son verre à la main, la visière de son casque relevée, Tony Stark s'accroupit à côté de Loki et le regarda attentivement. Il décida ensuite de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de la tête de ce dernier et regarda l'immense baie vitrée, complètement détruite maintenant, et soupira.

- Tu sais Lokes (1), on m'a toujours traité de cinglé, mais je crois qu'en fait les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre ce qui me passe par la tête, alors ils sont jaloux. Tu vois, je devrais actuellement être en train de, je ne sais pas, t'attacher pour que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir, mais je crois que la brute verte t'a suffisamment amoché pour que tu ne puisses pas t'en aller. En plus, ton bâton magique est sûrement entre les mains du SHIELD et je pense que la majorité de ton pouvoir vient de là. Bref, tu dois penser que je parle pour rien dire mais en fait, je t'offre une chance qui ne se représentera sans doute jamais; je t'offre une chambre dans ma magnifique maison en Californie en échange d'informations, qu'en dis-tu?

- Stark, la ferme.

- Je savais que tu étais réveillé! Sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? Je demande parce qu'en fait je suis très sérieux, je pensais avoir mis toute ma crédibilité là-dedans… Mais bon, mon offre ne te plait pas peut-être?

- Pourquoi me laisserais-tu en liberté? Je n'ai rien d'intéressant à te divulguer et je ne t'avouerai rien même si j'en avais, que tu me tortures ou non, siffla-t-il difficilement.

- Peut-être avons-nous plus à partager que tu peux le croire, Loki. Termina-t-il en séparant les deux syllabes de son prénom.

Le dieu siffla, gémit puis tenta de se relever. Tony termina son verre et l'aida à se relever en se saisissant de son bras d'une poigne ferme qui provoqua un petit sifflement à l'autre homme. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, Loki se laissa tomber sur le dernier fauteuil intact du salon. Tony alla lui chercher un verre de rhum, mais c'était surtout pour remplir son verre qu'il marcha vers le bar. Lorsque Loki but la boisson, un peu sceptique, il eut un petit sourire narquois.

- Après tout, je l'aurai accepté ce verre (2), rit-il. Comment vas-tu me cacher à votre organisation de super héros?

- Je trouverai bien. Tu es un magicien non? Tu pourrais très bien t'être enfui de ma maison avant que je n'arrive.

- Et fuir encore les gardes des neuf royaumes? Tu ne connais rien aux supplices infligés aux fuyards, visiblement… lança Loki le regard un peu plus vague, l'espace d'un instant.

- Alors je dirai que je t'enferme dans mon laboratoire pour obtenir des informations, ça plaira à Fury.

- Thor voudra me faire juger à Asgard.

- Thor…

- Quoi Thor?

Loki le regarda avec un sourire sournois, puis posa la question qui dérange.

- Quelles sont les vraies raisons pour que tu veuilles de ma présence chez toi?

Tony hésita quelques secondes. Jarvis lui annonça l'arrivée de plusieurs agents du SHIELD, l'empêchant d'exécuter son plan initial, c'est-à-dire faire des analyses sur la magie de Loki, mais il s'approcha du dieu rapidement.

Aussi dérangeant et étrange que fût son geste, aucun des deux hommes n'osa briser le baiser que Tony donna à Loki. Ce fut rapide, brutal et intense. Puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en grand et une vingtaine d'hommes du SHIELD ainsi que Thor se saisirent de Loki, qui se trouvait déjà loin de Tony lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes.

Avant que Loki ne disparaisse dans l'ascenseur, Tony lui cria :

- Mon offre tiens toujours, Lokes.

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

_[1 an plus tard, après Iron Man 3]_

Tony pianotait sur le clavier virtuel de son ordinateur dans le laboratoire de sa nouvelle maison en Californie. Devant lui, une page remplie de codes et de formules défilait au rythme de ses doigts sur le clavier. Tony Stark était en train de modifier le code source de Jarvis, tout en intégrant diverses fonctionnalités de sa toute première armure Iron Man depuis la destruction de celles-ci à Noël.

- Vous aviez promis à madame Potts de ne plus travailler sur vos armures, monsieur.

- Jarvis, Pep n'a aucun droit sur mes armures. Elle sait que je reste Iron Man, et que pour être Iron Man j'ai besoin d'une armure.

Après Noël, elle et Tony s'étaient mis d'accord pour arrêter ce semblant de relation qu'ils partageaient, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans ses armures et la destruction des 42 l'avait plus affecté qu'il en voulait bien se l'avouer.

- Comment allez-vous faire pour le réacteur de Iron Man? Demanda son ordinateur.

- J'y ai déjà pensé.

Tony détourna momentanément le regard de son écran pour regarder la nouvelle boite de verre siégeant à côté du premier réacteur arc que Yin sen lui avait greffé. Neuf puces électroniques reposaient sur un coussin de velours tandis qu'au centre, un petit réacteur triangulaire allait être intégré à son nouveau système.

- Monsieur, je détecte une téléportation non désirée dans votre laboratoire. Dois-je activer les boucliers protecteurs?

- Non Jarvis! ordonna Tony en réalisant que, peut-être, Loki avait finalement réfléchi à sa proposition.

L'homme attendit que quelque chose se produise, puis il y eut un flash de lumière et un puissant choc contre le métal de son plancher test. Tony se redressa pour voir par-dessus ses écrans et ce qu'il vit ne le soulagea pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Loki était bel et bien là, sauf qu'il était bleu et qu'il s'était écrasé contre sa plateforme de test de vol de l'armure.

Presque aussitôt, Tony sauvegarda ses données de cryptage et s'approcha de la forme étrange que formait Loki.

Blessé davantage par la mort de sa mère que par la chute contre le béton et le métal du plancher de Tony Stark, le dieu se redressa brusquement, définitivement réveillé par son arrivée, et jura dans sa langue. Sa peau bleue redevint beige quelques instants plus tard. Tony tenta d'étirer un bras vers l'homme, pour l'aider à se tenir sur ses jambes visiblement instables, mais une seconde plus tard, Loki lui assenait un violent coup de poing contre le nez.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème! Cracha Tony en se tenant le nez.

Il n'eut pas le temps de redresser la tête qu'une myriade de coups plurent sur son corps; contre ses côtes, son ventre, ses bras, sa tête, son dos. Incapable de se défendre, Tony tenta d'encaisser coup sur coup, bien que la douleur commence à se faire insupportable. Le génie se retrouva acculé au mur, Loki portant le visage de la colère et de la souffrance. Préférant ne pas aggraver les choses, Tony ne fit rien, espérant qu'il cesse de le frapper rapidement.

- Dois-je appeler les secours monsieur?

Tony ne put rien dire, les mains de Loki étant maintenant serrées autour de son cou et serrant de toutes ses forces. Tony secoua la tête et Jarvis dut comprendre puisqu'il ne se passa rien.

La poigne de Loki était de plus en plus forte, l'air de Tony de moins en moins présent. Ses poumons brûlaient, des taches noires commençaient à obscurcir sa vue. Lorsqu'il tomba finalement inconscient, Loki sembla réaliser son geste. Il relâcha l'homme qui s'écroula au sol comme une poupée désarticulée et tenta de se téléporter malgré sa colère.

Lorsque l'air revint aux poumons de Tony, il toussa de nombreuses fois et manqua vomir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'une explosion suivie d'un craquement lugubre retentit dans son laboratoire. Plus loin, près de ses voitures de collection, Loki se trouvait au sol, une marre de sang commençant à grossir sous ses deux jambes visiblement fracturées.

Les blessures n'empêchèrent pas l'homme de crier et de gémir tout en frappant le sol de béton de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'épuisement. Tony se releva péniblement et tenta d'aller le réconforter, mais il fut rapidement balayé d'un mouvement de la main du dieu.

- Fous le camp Stark!

Tony gémit un peu, son corps ayant percuté l'un de ses plans de travail, mais il revint près du dieu.

- Tu es tombé dans mon laboratoire je te le rappelle, Lokes… et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe.

Loki inspira bruyamment, cessa finalement de crier et de frapper le sol puis lâcha, la gorge nouée :

- Il se passe que Frigga est morte et, putain, j'étais enfermé dans une putain de cellule du palais pendant qu'on célébrait ses funérailles, les funérailles de la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais aimé! Cria-t-il sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il disait.

- Oh.

Tony était choqué. Bien sûr, il s'était informé sur Thor, Loki et compagnie pendant la dernière année. Entre deux thérapies pour ses crises de panique, il avait cherché à mieux connaître ces dieux qui s'étaient soudainement mis à apparaître sur Terre et il avait bien lu des informations sur Frigga. Il comprenait la douleur de Loki, il comprenait cet homme qui avait toujours été détesté.

- Mon offre tient toujours, Loki. Murmura Tony lorsqu'il parvint finalement à toucher l'homme.

Il le prit dans ses bras, éloignant toute pensée sur la virilité de son acte, et fut surpris de voir que le dieu était capable de pleurer. Il l'obligea à enfouir sa tête contre son cou, caressant les cheveux en désordre du dieu des malices. Loki ne se débattit même pas, profitant de l'étreinte pour relâcher tout ce qu'il retenait dans sa cellule d'Asgard. Tony ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que, de nombreuses minutes plus tard, ce fut Loki qui se sépara de l'accolade, ses fractures le faisant brusquement souffrir.

- Ne bouge pas Loki. Jarvis, envoie-moi le Débile avec une trousse médicale.

- Oui monsieur.

Loki regarda le génie tandis qu'il cherchait à l'étendre sur le sol puis à déchirer ses deux jambes de pantalon pour avoir un meilleur accès aux tibias fracturés. Le sang coulait toujours des blessures, mais moins abondamment. Sa magie commençait déjà à faire effet tandis que les os se rapprochaient les uns des autres à une vitesse douloureusement lente.

- Stark, je peux me guérir seul…

- Laisse-moi au moins être moins inutile.

Le dieu ne dit plus rien. Lorsque Stark reçut finalement sa trousse et qu'il appliqua un liquide ressemblant à de l'eau sur ses nombreuses plaies, Loki siffla, jura et cria de douleur. Ses blessures devenaient blanches, écumantes tandis que le liquide faisait son effet sur sa peau.

- Désolé Lokes, c'est de l'alcool pour désinfecter tes plaies.

- Putain Stark, ça brûle!

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, je pense que tu as déjà connu pire.

Le dieu serra les dents lorsque Stark banda ses plaies, serrant ses jambes suffisamment fort pour empêcher l'hémorragie de s'aggraver. Il termina en faisant des garrots avec des tiges de métal désinfectées rapidement trouvées dans son nouveau bac de ferraille.

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses marcher de sitôt…

- Je dois retourner à Asgard, ils vont venir me chercher, ils vont croire que je me suis enfui et ils vont me torturer… commença à lancer Loki, la panique gagnant lentement son esprit.

Loki réalisait soudainement tout ce que son accès de rage avait provoqué. Bien sûr, il ne voulait plus être dans sa cellule d'Asgard, mais il ne voulait pas être torturé par les gardes Asgardiens, il ne voulait pas que Thor croit qu'il était plus sournois qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

- Loki, calme-toi! Coupa Tony tandis que Loki continuait à énumérer toutes les conséquences de sa fuite visiblement involontaire. Si tu veux que je dise à Thor que tu es ici, je peux le faire. Au moins il saura que tu ne t'es pas enfui.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- En tout cas, peu importe ta décision, je dois te transférer dans une de mes chambres. Je vais essayer de te relever, dis-moi si tu as trop mal pour marcher.

Tony se redressa, puis aida Loki à se relever. Presque aussitôt, Loki siffla de douleur en agrippant plus fortement le bras de l'humain. Le poids du dieu rajouté sur son bras fit gémir Tony qui endura tout de même sans broncher. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à une chambre d'amis pas très loin de celle qu'il occupait.

Bref, Loki se retrouvait dans la chambre à deux portes de la sienne.

- Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux. Tu diras que je me berce d'illusions, mais si tu pouvais ne pas t'enfuir, j'apprécierais énormément. Il se fait tard, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande à Jarvis, il te le fera parvenir ou bien il m'appellera. Bonne nuit Loki.

Tony allait fermer la porte lorsque le dieu l'appela.

- Hey Stark!

- Oui? Demanda l'interpellé.

- De quelle offre parlais-tu?

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

Loki le regarda quelques secondes.

- Je me souviens très bien ce qui s'est passé dans ta tour, Stark. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est : quelle est vraiment cette offre?

- Frigga n'était pas la seule à t'aimer Lokes. Bonne nuit.

Tony ferma la porte, cherchant davantage à s'enfuir qu'à laisser Loki se reposer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait osé le lui dire, qu'il ait osé avouer qu'il l'appréciait bien davantage que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Le génie s'enferma dans sa propre chambre, verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Dans quel pétrin venait-il de s'enfoncer?

* * *

(1)Loke est un mot anglophone qui peut signifier deux choses. 1 : un voyou. 2 : une profonde affection, mais pas encore de l'amour. Ici, j'opte pour la première signification, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça deviendra la 2 :)

(2)Quand Tony offre à Loki un peu avant de se faire balancer en bas de sa tour

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Prochain chapitre : En 2014 ^^_

**Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une bonne nouvelle année 2014. Je ne pourrai poster entre temps, désolée, mais j'espère vous retrouver tous au prochain chapitre :) À plus**


	3. Chapitre 02

**Bonjour ! Voici le second chapitre presque fraichement terminé. J'ai décidé de vous l'offrir pour Noël, question de me faire pardonner pour l'attente du troisième chapitre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est en cours d'écriture et donc, je ne peux affirmer à quelle date je vais pouvoir le poster. Toutefois, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, surtout en ce qui concerne l'histoire (La cohérence, les expressions québécoises incompréhensibles, etc.) c'est important pour moi ^^**

**D'ici là, bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

_Flash-Back – Durant une thérapie de Tony Stark post-Avengers_

Tony était couché dans le long divan du psychologue qu'il voyait depuis les Chitauris. Bien qu'il n'ait pas dit un seul mot durant les trois dernières séances, il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à l'homme à côté de lui, son calepin de notes tout près de son fauteuil de cuir.

La première fois qu'il s'était présenté, il s'était assis sur le divan, ils s'étaient présentés puis, plus rien. Le psychologue n'avait strictement rien dit sauf bonne journée et bonjour depuis que Tony avait appris son nom. Il croyait tout d'abord à une blague, alors il n'avait rien dit, attendant de voir si le psychologue allait céder en premier.

Durant la seconde séance, il en avait profité pour dormir. Pepper l'obligeait à se pointer à ses rendez-vous et il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, alors pourquoi pas? Il le payait quand même douze mille dollars de l'heure, aussi bien profiter de ce temps pour dormir calmement.

La troisième fois, il avait décidé de regarder la collection de livres impressionnante du professionnel, puis en avait saisi un et l'avait lu pendant une heure.

Et il se pointait maintenant à la quatrième réunion, sans attentes particulières. Il s'était assis dans le divan et il avait su presque aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire.

- J'ai embrassé Loki.

Le psychologue avait presque sursauté tant ses paroles avaient été brusques et directes. Aussitôt s'était engagée leur première conversation depuis le début de cette aventure onéreuse.

- Vous connaissez très certainement Loki, le type qui a voulu détruire New York il n'y a pas trois mois de ça.

- Évidemment.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Après être tombé de… du… enfin, nous avons mangé dans un resto libanais que je vous conseille d'ailleurs, puis je suis rentré à ma tour pour aller voir Loki. Hulk l'avait tabassé jusqu'à lui creuser un trou dans le plancher et j'ai trouvé Loki dans le plancher. Il avait l'air inconscient, alors je n'ai rien dit. J'avais besoin d'alcool, j'ai pris un verre de rhum, très bon aussi, puis je lui ai parlé. Bon, c'était presque unidirectionnel, mais il a fini par me répondre. Je savais bien que Bruce ne pourrait pas se la fermer et qu'il avertirait le SHIELD que Loki était chez moi, alors j'en ai profité pour offrir un marché à Loki.

Tony lui raconta brièvement le marché, les informations à partager, etc. puis regarda plus sérieusement le mur face au divan.

- J'ai embrassé Loki, puis le SHIELD est arrivé. Je lui ai offert de continuer ce que je venais de commencer, quand il serait libre, parce qu'à Asgard ils allaient forcément l'enfermer, on ne laisse pas les criminels libres là-bas non plus… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je veux dire, vous me connaissez, c'est sûr, je fais les premières pages toutes les fins de semaine au moins… j'ai dû _rencontrer_ le tiers des femmes de New York, mariées, veuves et célibataires. Mais un homme!

- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est votre ennemi, que l'on pourrait qualifier en quelque sorte de Némésis, qu'il vous a attiré.

Tony regarda le psychologue. L'heure était terminée, mais c'était davantage le terme utilisé par le professionnel qui l'intriguait.

- Némésis… murmura-t-il pour lui-même en sortant du bureau, après avoir signé le chèque de douze mille dollars.

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Tony s'était endormi contre sa porte de chambre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, avec un mal de cou et de dos très prononcé, ce fut pour gémir de douleur et de confusion. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et ouvrit la chambre d'ami où devrait se trouver Loki.

À son grand soulagement, Loki ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre. Il avait donc rêvé sa soirée. Ça n'expliquait pas comment il s'était rendu jusqu'à sa chambre, mais au moins il n'avait pas avoué à Loki qu'il l'aimait, c'était déjà ça.

Encore légèrement endormit, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se servir un bon café bien corsé. En franchissant le seul de l'aire ouverte, il jura, puis gémit avant de se cacher derrière le mur.

- Stark, tu es grillé. Lança Loki depuis la salle à manger, à plusieurs mètres du corridor des chambres.

- Fait chier, gémit le génie pour lui-même.

Le milliardaire entra dans la grande pièce, puis s'avança vers la cafétière comme si rien n'était, se servant un café depuis le silex déjà plein du liquide brun.

- Tu as fait couler du café Loki ?

- Non, ton ordinateur a tout fait quand j'ai voulu quelque chose à boire.

- Tes jambes… ?

- Guéries. Je suis un dieu Stark, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour guérir ce genre de blessure…

- Je vois.

Tony avala une longue gorgée de café, accoudé au comptoir de son ilot, et regarda le dieu assit à sa table à manger, un toast et un verre de café devant lui. Décidant de ne pas faire son asocial, Tony s'avança avec sa tasse et pris place en diagonale du dieu. Un long silence s'installa ensuite dans la salle à manger, dérangé seulement par les aspirations de café, les déglutissions et le bruit croustillant des toasts de Tony qui se faisaient lentement dévorer.

Lorsque le silence devint intenable, Loki regarda le génie dans les yeux et murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

Le milliardaire le regarda avec un air curieux sur le visage, ne comprenant pas tout à fait le sens de la très courte question.

Il avala la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner et avala une gorgée de café.

- Pourquoi quoi Rodolphe ?

Tony vit passer une lueur étrange dans le regard du dieu avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, visiblement déçu par la réponse du héro. Il ne rajouta qu'un faible « rien » avant de se lever et avancer vers la porte menant au toit de l'immeuble.

Toutefois, une main s'enroula autour de son avant-bras qu'il dégagea brusquement, n'appréciant pas ce genre de contact. Il jeta un regard noir au mortel qui avait une expression désolée sur le visage.

- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec hier soir ?

- Non. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Hm… tu sais que tu manques franchement de crédibilité en parlant ainsi. J'y aurais presque cru, si ton visage n'affichait pas une telle déception.

- Et bien qui te dis que je ne suis pas en train de jouer la comédie ? Tu ne parviendrais sans doute même pas à la discerner de toute façon.

- Peut-être bien, dit Tony en gardant ses distances avec le magicien. Mais peut-être que ça te dérange que j'ai compris ton petit jeu et que-

Loki venait tout juste de disparaître, téléporté Tony-ne-sait-où. L'ingénieur jura, puis partit à son tour vers son laboratoire. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa rage contre l'enfantin jotun.

/…/

Tony commença à se demander où se trouvait Loki lorsque la nuit tomba, une journée plus tard. Jarvis lui avait bien indiqué que l'autre homme ne se trouvait pas dans sa maison, alors il ne s'était pas posé de questions. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Loki pouvait être en train de planifier une attaque contre la Terre, mais quelque part en lui, il osait croire que le dieu avait vraiment des remords de s'être enfuit de sa prison et qu'il se trouvait quelque part, tranquille.

Bien que balancé entre l'envie de survoler New York avec sa nouvelle armure pour le retrouver et travailler sur cette même armure, Tony choisit le plus logique des choix : continuer de travailler. Il serait ainsi plus utile aux Avengers si jamais ils avaient besoin de lui.

Tony sortit de longues seringues et, coinçant un bout de bois entre ses doigts, il inséra l'aiguille entre l'os de son avant-bras et celui de son poignet puis gémit de douleur. Le liquide doré s'infiltra à l'intérieur.

- La greffe s'imbrique parfaitement contre vos os monsieur.(1)

Le génie ne dit rien, préférant mordre dans le bout de bois aussi longtemps que possible. Il prépara une autre seringue mais attendit avant d'injecter la seconde dose d'une trentaine.

À l'aide d'un injecteur, il plaça les 9 puces électroniques dans son corps, aux poignets, aux épaules, aux chevilles et aux genoux, puis la dernière sur la nuque fut un peu plus délicate à insérer. Il y parvint toutefois à l'aide de diverses caméras et avec le scan de Jarvis qui s'assurait de ne pas injecter la puce contre sa colonne vertébrale.

Lorsque tout fut inséré, il plaça le triangle Arc contre sa nuque à découvert et activa ses principales fonctionnalités. À l'inverse des anciennes puces qu'il s'était injecté pour contrôler son armure à distance, ces puces étaient nettement plus puissantes mais nécessitaient l'activation par Jarvis.

- Jarvis, active la puce 1.

- Puce 1 activée monsieur.

Tony regarda son poignet droit et se mit soudainement à contracter les muscles de son poignet tout en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant qu'aucun résultat ne semblait apparaître, il cogna son poignet avec ses doigts de la main gauche et siffla de douleur, le liquide réagissant en lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réessaya de faire fonctionner la puce et sourit de victoire. Une fine pellicule commençait à apparaître par-dessus sa peau, dorée, et solide comme le roc. Il tenta de l'endommager à l'aide d'un coin de table, d'une lame et d'un laser contrôlé par Jarvis, mais la seconde peau qui recouvrait maintenant son avant-bras était indestructible.

- Belle armure Stark.

Tony sursauta violemment, manquant de faire tomber son armure liquide au sol. Pas très loin derrière, Loki le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, les bras croisés, vêtus des habits qu'il portait lorsqu'il était partit.

- Salut Lokes. Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Où étais-tu ?

- Où crois-tu que je sois allé ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu peux te téléporter le génie, tu peux donc être allé n'importe où, littéralement.

Loki s'approcha de lui et prit place sur une chaise à côté, jouant avec la seringue remplie de liquide doré sans se soucier de l'échapper au sol. Tony la lui prit des mains, pour éviter tout accident du genre, frôlant les doigts glacés.

- Asgard ?

- Je ne serais probablement pas ici à te parler si c'était le cas, Stark.

- Et si tu m'appelais Tony pour une fois ?

- D'accord, Anthony.

Le susnommé soupira. Il détestait que Thor l'appelle ainsi, si Loki s'y mettait aussi.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu changer autant en une seule année. Les cachots d'Asgard sont-ils si désagréables, ou les tortures sont-elles si intenses pour que tu aies perdu ta malice, Loki ?

Le dieu ne répondit rien. Il avait été bien traité dans les cellules, il avait de quoi manger, dormir, lire même, grâce à sa _défunte_mère… Le souvenir de sa mort rouvrit ses plaies et il baissa le regard.

- La mort de Frigga aura changé bien des choses, Anthony.

- Tony, pas Anthony.

- Tony alors. Je crois que malgré tout, elle avait une certaine influence sur moi qui va probablement rester. De toute façon, crois-tu vraiment que j'ai pu être totalement en contrôle de mon corps lors de l'attaque sur Midgard ? Les chitauris avaient en grande partie le contrôle sur moi, sur mes pouvoirs. L'image que tu as de moi est faussée, Tony Stark.

- Alors je suis heureux de faire la connaissance du vrai Loki, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Loki regarda la paume tendue vers lui ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Serrer cette main signifiait quoi ? Qu'il devenait ami avec Stark ? Qu'il acceptait d'être… _gentil ?_ La seule pensée du mot le dérangeait. Partout où il allait, il emportait le chaos et la destruction, c'était dans sa nature, dans son essence même.

Mais l'aventure au côté de Tony semblait amusante. L'homme était plutôt drôle et particulièrement intéressant lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

Lorsque la main de Tony commençait à descendre par manque de forces, Loki la prit dans la sienne et secoua en une poignée de main franche et sincère.

- J'accepte ce que tu proposes Tony.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je te propose vraiment…

- Peu importe, je crois que je peux être la personne que tu sembles voir en moi.

- Parfait ! Et si tu m'aidais à essayer cette nouvelle peau ? Ta force divine devrait la mettre à l'essai plutôt bien, tu ne crois pas ?

Loki sourit, d'un sourire franc, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et heure après heure, ils parvinrent à faire fonctionner l'intégralité de la seconde peau de Stark, qui prit une couleur dorée avant la fin de la nuit.

/…/

- Thor, tu dois retrouver Loki de toute urgence. Il s'est enfuit peu après qu'un garde soit venu lui annoncer la mort de Frigga, et même Heimdall affirme ne pas le voir.

- Oui père, je ferai de mon mieux. Je ferai affaire avec mes amis Midgardiens, sans doute parviendront-ils à m'aider dans cette quête père.

- Parfait, va Thor.

Thor quitta la salle du trône. Loki s'était enfuit, et il comprenais parfaitement pourquoi, pour une fois.

* * *

(1) Pour cette technique d'armure, je m'inspire de l'armure Iron Man Extremis XXXII version 2. Elle fonctionne exactement sur le même principe, la première armure d'Iron Man recouvre l'ensemble de la peau de Tony, puis la vraie armure peut être attirée par la pensée. (source : )

* * *

_À suivre..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne d'ici 2 semaines, probablement _


	4. Chapitre 03

**Bonjour tout le monde, bonne année à tous ^^ **

**Je suis contente de vous livrer ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance sur mon planning personnel. Encore une fois, le chapitre suivant n'est pas terminé mais j'ai de bonnes idées de ce qu'il s'y passera donc pas de panique :) ****Ici au Québéc nous avons eu une vague de froid frôlant les -50 degrés et être enfermée à l'intérieur m'a permis d'écrire, donc ça va. **

**En tout cas, Bonne Lecture !**

**p.s. : Je vais faire mon possible pour vous livrer le prochain chapitre lundi prochain (13 janvier) mais je ne garantie rien... désolée d'avance pour ça.**

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

_Flash Back – Septième entretien avec le psychologue – Après la mort de Killian [Iron Man 3 pour références]_

Lorsque Tony entra dans le bureau cette fois-ci, il avait avec lui le vieux casque de son armure MK 42. Il était brûlé de partout, les vitres bleues de ses yeux étaient en partie cassées ou complètement brisées, et quelques fils pendaient là où se trouvait normalement la jointure avec le torse de l'armure. Cette fois-ci, il avait payé pour deux heures de thérapie et il comptait bien utiliser ces heures avec parcimonie. Tony regarda l'homme déjà assis dans sa chaise, lui fit un salut bref de la tête et prit place dans son propre fauteuil de patient.

- Vous savez, je ne crois pas que ce soit l'invasion de la Terre le problème. J'ai des crises de panique occasionnelles mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, je n'en ai rien à foutre qu'on ne soit pas seul dans ce putain d'univers. Parce qu'en fait, c'est génial, vraiment ! Quel plus grand succès pour un scientifique, ou du moins une personne avec mon intelligence, de finalement découvrir que notre univers n'est pas inhabité. Alors je me suis demandé : pourquoi ces foutues crises de panique ? Elles n'ont vraiment aucun rapport… est-ce que c'était la peur de mourir dans l'espace, loin de tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas non plus. En me lançant officiellement comme protecteur de la Terre, comme Avengers… j'ai promis que quoi qu'il arrive, je mourrais dans l'honneur.

Tony regarda le psychologue prendre des notes, inspira et regarda son casque.

- Mourir en sauvant New York, et plus encore, les bras enroulés autour d'une bombe nucléaire, c'est presque poétique. Voir la flotte ennemie immobile dans l'espace, prête à décharger tous ses vaisseaux, à envoyer chaque guerrier possible pour une simple conquête, n'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons depuis la nuit des temps ? Bien sûr les données ont changées, nos combats terre à terre se sont lentement propulsés vers la voie des airs, et maintenant c'est inter-espace.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, monsieur Stark ?

La voix du psychologue fit sursauter Tony, qui n'avait jamais entendu l'homme poser la moindre question durant les séances. Progressait-il au point où, enfin, le professionnel ressentait le besoin de gagner son argent ?

- Je… là où je veux en venir, c'est que je ne comprends pas du tout le pourquoi de mes crises de panique. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi comprendre de ces attaques qui m'arrivent ici et là, lorsqu'on me parle de l'invasion de New York. Je veux être capable d'en parler, de faire comprendre au reste du monde ce que j'ai vu sans m'écrouler de terreur, tremblant et manquant de souffle à chaque fois. Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé depuis que j'ai rejoint ce putain de SHIELD !

La voix de Stark, qui s'était élevée à la fin, installa un profond silence dans la pièce. Son casque d'Iron man fermement serré entre ses deux mains tremblantes dont les ongles grattaient le métal inconsciemment, Tony Stark était complètement perdu, revêtant le visage de la confusion dans son fauteuil de patient.

- Vous êtes sans doute au courant de l'histoire avec le Mandarin ? C'était plutôt inévitable aux nouvelles récemment, puisque officiellement je suis mort durant ce combat. Et bien lorsque j'ai été déclaré mort, j'étais en fait dans un petit village du Tennessee et j'ai rencontré un petit gars très sympathique, avec de grandes ambitions. Il a déclenché une de mes plus violentes crises de panique, et lorsque je ne savais plus quoi faire pour retrouver mon oxygène, pour reprendre pied, il m'a dit : _Occupes-toi, fait ce que tu aimes faire le plus_. Dans mon cas, évidemment, c'était la création. Bricoler mes armures, réparer des trucs, vous savez ? Alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je n'en ai pas fait d'autres depuis, mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Que dois-je faire ?

- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler avec quelqu'un… en parler, vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ?

- En parler avec un ami, une personne qui s'est retrouvée plongée, ou pas, dans toute cette situation et qui serait à même de vous comprendre.

- Vous avez quelqu'un en particulier en tête j'imagine ?

Le psychologue le regarda en souriant.

- Et pourquoi pas Loki ?

_Fin du Flash Back_

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il ne portait plus sa seconde peau Iron Man, et Loki s'était endormit sur le canapé du laboratoire. Tony ressentait encore les nombreux coups que le dieu lui avait portés pour essayer et mettre à l'épreuve la peau synthétique. Bien que cette dernière n'ait jamais été endommagée, il pouvait ressentir les nombreux hématomes qui s'étaient créés, et il commençait à regretter d'avoir demandé à une personne aussi forte de l'avoir frappé sans arrêt pendant plusieurs heures.

L'ingénieur se releva, enfila sa veste de sport qui trainait sur un fauteuil et sortit du laboratoire avec la ferme intention de prendre une immense tasse de café bien chaud. Il rajouterait peut-être un peu d'alcool fort, pour effacer sa douleur.

- Jarvis, as-tu bien enregistré les essais d'hier ?

- Oui monsieur. J'ai également constaté que toutes les puces sont toujours fonctionnelles et aptes à fonctionner. Allez-vous essayer de revêtir l'armure à distance aujourd'hui ?

- Je crois que je vais faire une petite pause aujourd'hui Jarvis. J'ai un invité et je ne crois pas qu'il aime passer autant de temps que moi dans le laboratoire.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime maintenant ? Demanda la voix narquoise de Loki à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Tony se retourna et lui lança un sourire charmeur.

- Bien sûr que je sais ce que tu aimes… un dieu nordique, magicien, ne doit sûrement pas apprécier de rester enfermé entre quatre murs de béton, à entendre parler de trucs qu'il ne comprend même pas…

- Être enfermé entre quatre murs, je connais plutôt bien, merci. Cette fois au moins je ne suis pas seul, siffla Loki en allant se chercher une tasse sans regarder le génie.

Stark le regarda tandis qu'il l'ignorait royalement. Il avait réussit à faire une gaffe dès le réveil… ça allait mal… songea-t-il. Loki s'accouda tout de même au comptoir face au reste de la pièce, tout près de lui, sirotant lentement son café bien chaud. C'était toujours étrange de voir ce grand dieu, habillé en humain, boire des trucs humains, mais garder tout de même sa prestance divine.

Stark croyait bien savoir ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui. Un tel être presque intouchable, inatteignable, à portée de mains, à portée de peau… pourquoi cracher sur une telle opportunité ?

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un psychologue Loki ? Demanda Tony.

- J'ai peut-être été enfermé la majorité de ma vie, mais je sais quand même ce qu'est un psychologue, pourquoi donc ? Demanda le dieu, suspicieux.

- Parce que depuis ton petit manège sur Terre, j'ai quelques… problèmes, qui m'ont obligés à rencontrer un psychologue.

Loki éclata de rire, ce qui offusqua le génie. Se sentant automatiquement repoussé, Tony avala le reste de son café d'un trait, déposa la tasse dans l'évier et jeta un bref regard à Loki, qui le regardait sans trop comprendre sa réaction.

- Je vais être dans mon laboratoire, fait ce que tu veux.

- Stark…

Mais le milliardaire ne se retourna pas et descendit dans son laboratoire, alors même qu'il s'était promis de ne pas y retourner aujourd'hui. Enfermé entre ses quatre murs, il réessaya d'attirer l'armure Iron Man jusqu'à lui, bras tendu vers sa table de travail. Avec la MK42, il avait réussit à l'attirer par la pensée, mais la crise de Pepper l'avait obligé à supprimer quelques travaux. Les plus récents y avait passé et il n'avait pas songé que, peut-être, la folie de Pepper puisse être un simple obstacle dans sa carrière de super héro. Alors il avait espéré que Jarvis se souvienne de quelques formules…

Mais Jarvis n'était qu'un ordinateur.

Et puis il pouvait très bien travailler des heures et des heures sur son armure, au moins ça le distrayait de ses crises de panique…

/…/

Loki regarda l'ingénieur sortir de la cuisine en souriant, bien que son sourire ne soit pas très vrai. Il essayait avec bien du mal de comprendre cet homme, de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony Stark, le plus humain des humains, s'intéresse à une personne comme lui.

Il avait attiré du mal à toutes les personnes autour de lui, et son titre de dieu du chaos ne l'aidait en rien. Il savait qu'il avait changé dans sa prison d'Asgard, lorsque Frigga était morte, mais il ne se reconnaissait plus, à vrai dire. Il ne se sentait plus pareil, il n'avait présentement pas envie de causer du tord, et ça le dérangeait vraiment…

Il décida d'aller déranger Stark, question de rattraper ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Lorsque Loki arriva en bas des escaliers, et qu'il se retrouva face au laboratoire vitré, il soupira.

Avait-il vraiment envie de déranger Stark ? Il pourrait le laisser seul, lui foutre la paix et s'en aller, tout simplement. Cette dernière option le tenta définitivement, mais que ferait-il hors des murs de cette maison ? Thor le retrouverait et croirait qu'il s'est vraiment enfuit de son propre chef… il passerait alors le reste de son temps dans une double, une triple prison, cachée dans les coffres d'Asgard, à coups sûrs. Il préférait de loin le confort, et la compagnie, de Tony.

Décidant de ne pas le déranger, il remonta les escaliers.

/…/

Tony vit bien du coin de l'œil Loki, face à son laboratoire. Il avait bien vu le regard du dieu, balancé entre deux décisions visiblement difficiles à prendre. Mais sa résolution de remonter à l'étage surprit Tony et le déçu bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. La présence du dieu dans son laboratoire rajoutait une touche de vie, que Tony ne dégageait pas beaucoup lorsqu'il était immobile devant son ordinateur à programmer diverses choses.

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder les mêmes séries de code la tête ailleurs, Tony laissa tomber le stylet avec lequel il jouait distraitement depuis plusieurs minutes et se leva de sa chaise de bureau. Sa porte vitrée s'ouvrit devant lui, merci Jarvis, et il escalada les marches une à une en tentant de garder son calme.

Loki n'était nulle part en vue, dans aucune des pièces communes. Le cœur de Tony commença à débattre, craignant que le dieu s'était finalement décidé à quitter la maison.

- Jarvis, est-ce que Jarvis est encore dans la maison ?

- Il est dans sa chambre monsieur.

- Merci Jarvis.

Tony n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se dirigea vers la chambre du dieu. Il cogna trois fois sur la porte en bois jusqu'à ce que la voix de Loki se fasse entendre, lui permettant d'entrer. Le génie tourna la poignée de porte et ouvrit le battant jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le dieu face à la fenêtre, de dos à l'entrée. Tony fit un pas à l'intérieur, balancé entre ses envies et sa raison, s'empêchant de rejoindre le dieu dans un geste trop intime pour le moment.

- Depuis que tu as foutu le bordel à New York, je consulte un psychologue pour mes crises de panique. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne suis plus capable de penser à tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis plus capable de m'imaginer dans l'espace, lorsque je me suis presque fait exploser avec la bombe nucléaire qui était destinée à la ville de New York. Ce n'est pas complètement de ta faute, Lokes… disons que les Chitauris ont été en grande partie responsables de cette… solution drastique. Je ne savais pas avant l'année passée que les dieux existaient, ni même les extraterrestres. Bien sûr, nous doutions, et par nous j'entends les scientifiques, les chercheurs et les cinglés de raelistes… Bref, j'ai vécu une très dure période, ce fut un choc de découvrir tout ça.

Loki ne se retourna toujours pas, bien que ses bras, autrefois croisés, fussent maintenant tendus le long de son corps. L'homme regarda Stark via la fenêtre devant lui, curieux de savoir pourquoi le brun était nerveux au point de jouer avec ses doigts.

Tony décida de s'approcher un peu, son ton de voix baissant également au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

- Tu m'as déjà demandé pourquoi toi, et je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir te donner une vraie réponse Lokes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fais cette offre, ni pourquoi j'ai ressentit le besoin de te parler ce jour-là, lorsque tu étais défait dans ma tour. Ça me semblait logique, mais j'ai aussi senti que c'était ma dernière chance avant que toute cette histoire de dieux ne se termine… alors j'ai saisit l'opportunité.

Loki se retourna brusquement, son visage exprimant la déception et la colère.

- Alors je ne suis qu'un moyen de prouver que les dieux existent sur Midgard ? Je ne suis là que parce que tu étais trop égoïste, et que tu voulais être le seul à toucher à un dieu ? À parler avec un dieu? À coucher avec un dieu ? Tu veux juste –

Tony se jeta sur les lèvres de Loki, désirant le faire taire le plus vite possible. Les mains accrochées aux longs cheveux noirs, il échangea un baiser brutal, passionnel et étouffant. Toutefois, Loki le rejeta brutalement et Tony percuta le mur à toute vitesse.

Loki entendit un bruit d'os brisé et réalisa aussitôt jusqu'à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'approcha de l'humain et vérifia les blessures, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'activer sa magie, Stark se relevait, portant sa seconde peau dorée.

La main levée vers Loki pour ne pas qu'il s'approche, il lança :

- Ça va, j'ai compris Loki. J'abandonne.

Et il quitta la pièce sans rajouter un seul mot.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Ah, je n'ai pas su résister à cette fin chiante ^^ J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre :)_

_À plus,_

_LEM_


	5. Chapitre 04

Suite à l'évaluation de cette fiction, j'ai décidé que ce chapitre serait le dernier, et qu'il ferait office de prélude à mon autre fiction déjà écrite, j'ai nommé : **_Immortalité_**. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour cela, mais j'ai perdu ma motivation pour écrire cette histoire et je trouvais que mon autre one-shot complétait bien cette histoire.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires, en espérant que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira,

LEM

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

_Flash Back de Loki – Cellule d'Asgard_

Loki jura une autre fois. Frigga venait de lui apporter un autre livre tout aussi ennuyant que les autres. Ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'il était enfermé et déjà il ressentait l'ennui, ce qui annonçait mal l'éternité qui l'attendait encore.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, par contre, à cette proposition faite par Tony Stark lors de sa défaite sur Midgard. Comment quelqu'un pouvait désirer un tel contact avec lui? Comment quelqu'un, autre que Frigga, pouvait éprouver toute forme d'intérêt envers lui? Il semait la destruction, générait la douleur et la souffrance à quiconque s'approchait…

Et Tony Stark, le plus macho des super héros de Midgard, l'avait embrassé.

Oh, il n'était pas choqué par le geste… il avait croisé de nombreux hommes bien avant lui, et le but était clair toutes les fois : une nuit, une heure, quelques minutes à relâcher le stress ou à dominer, jamais plus.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Stark…

Devait-il accepter?

/…/

Il y songea durant trois mois avant qu'une réponse ne lui vienne :

Oui, il était prêt à essayer

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Lorsque Loki avait vu Stark le repousser, bien malgré lui, il avait gémi. Il avait bien entendu le bruit d'os brisé, il savait que sa magie, et même sa force, étaient démesurées et peu importe laquelle il avait utilisée, Stark était très probablement blessé. Mais sa fierté avait parlé à sa place, et Loki se sentait horriblement mal.

Pouvait-il, un jour, cesser de causer du mal à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient?

Probablement pas, il était né ainsi, il était né pour faire mal et pour déranger.

Loki regarda à l'extérieur en jurant. Quelle belle occasion il venait de perdre.

/…/

Une journée passa avant que Tony ne se décide à sortir de son laboratoire. Loki le regarda parcourir le chemin vers la cuisine, pour manger quelque chose, mais le génie ne le regarda jamais. Le dieu le vit passer à côté de lui après s'être servi un bol de céréales, mais alors qu'il allait le dépasser, Loki étira le bras et freina l'autre homme, incapable de supporter son indifférence plus longtemps.

- Stark, il faut vraiment qu'on parle je crois.

Le mortel le regarda et malgré la fatigue qui étirait visiblement les traits de son visage, l'homme sembla retrouver une brève étincelle, rapidement éteinte par ses doutes et ses craintes.

- De quoi veux-tu parler? demanda le milliardaire d'un ton neutre, préférant ne pas exprimer d'émotions.

- Si je peux me permettre : ne serions-nous pas mieux disposés à discuter si nous étions dans ton salon? Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de parler avec toi ici, alors que tu t'en retournais visiblement à ton laboratoire.

Le plus petit sembla songeur, puis acquiesça. Il laissa son bol de céréales sur le comptoir repas et suivit le dieu sans rien dire, balancé entre la joie, la peur, la nervosité, l'espoir.

Tous les deux étaient installés dans le riche divan du salon tandis que devant eux s'étirait une vue magnifique sur l'océan pacifique. La nouvelle maison de Stark, en Californie, n'avait décidément rien à envier à celle de Malibu…

- Je veux savoir où tout ça est supposé nous mener ? demanda Tony.

- Ça va me coûter de le dire, mais je suis désolé Anthony.

- Tony.

- Je suis désolé Tony. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris dans ma chambre… J'ai été trop de fois balayé du revers de la main, utilisé à toutes sortes de fins, rejetés, battu, ignoré… on a ri de moi de trop nombreuses fois et même si je donne l'impression que tout ça ne me dérange pas, je ne peux pas fuir et me cacher plus longtemps. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression que nous avons passé par le même genre d'épreuves et je comprends que ma petite aventure à New York a pu déranger de nombreuses personnes, toi y compris. Lorsque j'étais enfermé à Asgard, j'ai eu trop de temps pour penser à tout ça, pour comprendre ce qui t'avait poussé à m'offrir… ce que tu m'as offert. Je ne sais pas comment le nommer, et je serais content que tu m'éclaires là-dessus d'ailleurs.

Tony gigota sur le divan, regarda ses doigts quelques secondes puis fixa ses yeux dans ceux du dieu, décidé.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je t'ai offert _plus_ lorsque j'ai vu l'opportunité de garder Asgard sur Terre s'envoler. On ne voit pas des dieux très souvent par ici et franchement, tu n'es pas mal du tout dans le genre dieu destructeur… alors je me suis dit que je devrais essayer de te retenir, ou du moins te faire revenir. Je ne pensais pas que le temps que tu reviennes sur Terre, j'aurai eu le temps de penser à mon geste, le regretter, le comprendre, puis l'accepter. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça… Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer?

- Eh eh, ça va te paraître stupide, voire étrange, ricana nerveusement le dieu, mais c'est incroyablement bizarre ce que je vais te dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est contre mon être, mon essence même, mais je crois bien que je ressens de l'affection pour toi, Tony Stark.

Tony ne put cacher sa surprise lorsque les derniers mots furent lâchés. De l'affection!? Effectivement, il trouvait ça étrange et franchement perturbant, mais il ne détestait pas la chaleur que cette déclaration venait de dégager dans tout son corps. Il regarda le dieu, évalua son être tout entier à la recherche de toute plaisanterie, de tout mensonge, mais ne trouva rien. Loki semblait définitivement sérieux et Tony était troublé, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel changement par rapport à la dernière fois que Loki s'était pointé sur Terre.

Il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui avait changé entre le Loki diabolique au sourire cruel qui avait cherché à asservir la Terre à coup de magie et de tortures pour qu'il devienne ce dieu troublé, attentif à ses émotions et… épris du même mortel qui avait cherché à le tuer… Loki avait même cherché à le balancer en bas de son immeuble! Il serait mort sans sa technologie, et Loki revenait, frais et pimpant, à la recherche de réconfort suite à la mort de sa mère d'adoption.

Frigga. Il l'avait oubliée celle-là… il ne savait pas que les déesses pouvaient mourir… et surtout si facilement. Loki lui avait bien parlé de tout ça lorsqu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire, lui expliquant le coup de poignard entre les côtes et tout… et visiblement cette femme avait eu une très grande influence sur lui puisque Loki n'était plus du tout le même. Tony décida d'arrêter de penser et regarda Loki avec un air sceptique.

- Tu ne me mens pas n'est-ce pas?

Bien qu'offusqué, Loki répondit avec un sourire.

- Sérieusement Stark, crois-tu que je m'abaisserais à parler ainsi si ce n'était pas vrai?

- Qui sait? On ne se connait officiellement que depuis quelques jours… New York ne compte pas et les nombreux livres que j'ai lus sur toi, Asgard et tous les dieux ne doivent certainement pas être une source fiable pour bien te connaitre…

- Effectivement.

- Alors pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu décides de faire _tabula rasa_ et accepter ce que je t'offre?

- Parce que je crois que tu es honnête et que tu peux apporter quelque chose de bon pour le temps que ça durera. Qu'en dis-tu?

- J'en dis que j'aurais bien envie d'un verre.

- C'est le matin Stark…

- Et puis? Il n'y a pas d'heure pour un bon cognac bien cher…

Loki le regarde et rit. Tony s'abreuva de son rire en souriant, décidant officiellement qu'il voulait l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si possible. Puis il réalisa brusquement une chose.

- Tu es conscient que si nous sommes ensemble, tu ne pourras vivre avec moi qu'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus n'est-ce pas? demanda Tony lorsque le dieu cessa de rire.

Loki perdit toute joie en un instant. Il avait oublié la mortalité du génie et ce brusque retour à la réalité lui fit plus mal qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

- Je dois parler avec mon frère. Heimdall! Heimdall, je sais que tu peux m'entendre! cria Loki en sortant à l'extérieur pour s'adresser au ciel.

- Loki, à qui tu parles bon sang?

- À Heimdall, le gardien du Bifrost. Tu as sans doute dû lire quelque chose sur lui dans tes bouquins?

- Bien sûr… mais je ne comprends pas comment il peut t'entendre d'ici…

- Il voit tout, il entend tout, alors il sait que je lui parle.

- Il voit tout… comme dans tout? Chaque humain, ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il dit?

- Bien sûr, c'est son devoir…

Tony se frotta le menton en pensant. Une personne qui pouvait tout voir était une personne très puissante… pourquoi n'était-il par le dieu d'Asgard, plutôt que le borgne Odin? Tout voir était un pouvoir bien supérieur… Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque Loki recommença à crier.

- Dit à Thor où je suis, je désire lui parler!

Loki regarda devant lui en croisant les bras. Tony s'approcha, déposa une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit se retourner.

- Que fais-tu Loki?

- J'attends Thor, il devrait apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Tu… ok, je vais manger mon bol de céréales… tu me rejoindras quand tu auras parlé à ton frère….

Tony rentra non sans rire. Si Loki s'attendait à ce que Thor arrive si vite... Quand bien même, lorsqu'il fut installé à table en train de manger son bol de céréales et qu'un puissant coup de tonnerre en plein ciel bleu fit trembler les murs de sa maison, Tony secoua la tête. Loki rirait bien de lui après ça…

/…/

Loki vit Thor apparaître en arborant son sourire sarcastique. Le dieu blond était accompagné de ses guerriers qu'il renvoya rapidement en remarquant que Loki était sans défense, et visiblement sans danger.

- Thor, j'ai besoin de te parler.

- Loki, comment as-tu osé fuir Asgard? Père m'a envoyé te chercher pour te ramener dans les geôles du palais.

Loki sentit son cœur chavirer. Pour une fois qu'il avait la chance d'être possiblement heureux, Odin lui menait à nouveau la vie dure… et Stark qui était trop loin pour s'opposer à Thor…

- Thor, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi mais je veux que tu m'écoutes.

Loki lui raconta comment il s'était « échappé » de sa prison et tout ce qui s'était passé avec Tony, en énumérant seulement les grandes lignes. Thor parut surpris des initiatives du génie midgardien mais écouta tout de même son frère jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment où il mentionna les pommes d'or des dieux.

- Loki, tu sais bien que ces pommes ne s'obtiennent pas si facilement…

- S'il te plait mon frère, si je te promets de ne jamais plus apporter le chaos sur Midgard, oserais-tu demander à Idunn ses pommes d'or pour Tony?

- Est-il d'accord avec ça?

- Oui.

Thor, assis entre deux chaises, regarda son jeune frère avec tout le sérieux du monde. Pouvait-il faire confiance à Loki, l'être qui l'avait déjoué trop de fois déjà depuis qu'ils étaient frères? Il n'arrivait pas trop à imaginer que le jotun puisse maintenant être gentil, d'autant plus que c'était inscrit dans ses gènes qu'il était fait pour causer le mal…

- Je parlerai à père à propos de toi, puis j'irai voir Idunn. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'essaierai d'obtenir des pommes.

- Merci mon frère.

Thor le serra dans une étreinte puissante, faisant se tendre Loki, avant de disparaître dans le Bifrost. Tony, adossé à la porte, s'avança vers Loki en souriant.

- Alors comme ça, on veut me rendre immortel sans même m'en parler d'abord?

- Tony! lança Loki, surpris par l'apparition du mortel.

- Jusqu'où seras-tu prêt à aller pour un simple humain? Il ne s'est officiellement rien passé entre nous et déjà tu me jures l'éternité?

- Pourquoi pas? N'aimerais-tu pas être immortel?

- hm… peut-être bien, mais je verrai tout le monde mourir et ça ne me plait pas trop…

- Sauf que tu m'auras pour l'éternité… au moins tu pourras te vanter d'avoir capturé un dieu et de l'avoir pour toujours à tes côtés…

Tony s'approcha de Loki le regard embrumé.

- Est-ce que c'est une promesse?

- Pourquoi pas?

Stark embrassa Loki tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était peut-être une promesse en l'air, ils allaient peut-être bien trop vite en affaires, mais il voulait bien essayer de voir jusqu'où tout ça pouvait aller… après tout, il était un être chaotique qui ne pouvait être accompli qu'auprès d'un dieu tout aussi chaotique…

Après tout, il était sa Némésis mais aussi son semblable, et il ne pouvait avoir mieux.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Si vous voulez une suite potable à cela, je vous renvoie vers ma fiction _Immortalité_ qui suit très bien cette mini-fic. _


End file.
